Kashaku Kontan
by i-luv-kyo
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are both trapped in Yuki's memories! Only Kyo can save him now, but does he want to be saved? Rated for later chapters...(and I don't care what everyone else says, Akito is male)
1. Recollections

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, and I probably never will. Okay, I won't! I have never actually seen this, I've only read the manga, so bear with me. I hope the characters won't be too OOC. And just as a side note, I won't put a disclaimer on the other chapters. This one is for the whole story.

Chapter 1: Recollections

Kyo sat by the bedside, watching Yuki sleep. The tubes coming out of him reminded him of what had happened. It was his fault Yuki was like this... If he had only been there to help him... to stop him...

It had been only two weeks ago, on a night much like any other, when Kyo had found him. He had heard strange sounds - it sounded like someone was crying - coming from the kitchen. Being Kyo, he had gone to investigate. What he had found shocked him. Yuki was laying on the ground, blood pouring from his wound. His eyes were still open and they immediately flicked to Kyo. The cat rushed over and tried to get to the phone to call Hatori. Yuki stopped him by grabbing his leg. "No..." It was spoken softly, but Kyo still heard it. He knelt down by Yuki's side and, for the first time since Kazuma told him he understood him, Kyo cried. It wasn't until later that he noticed the knife clutched tightly in Yuki's hand.

As he stared at the motionless boy, he continued to recall the course of his actions. As soon as Yuki's grip on his leg had eased, he had rushed to the phone and dialed Hatori's number. A few minutes later, the doctor arrived. He took one look at Yuki and went deathly pale. He asked Kyo to bring Yuki out to his car. Kyo obeyed, too stricken to do anything else. He went with them to the main house, where Hatori set Yuki up in one of the spare bedrooms and began to treat him.

It had been two weeks, and Yuki hadn't so much as stirred. Kyo often found himself leaning closer to the nezumi to make sure he was still breathing. He was, but it wasn't very steady. Kyo noticed that Yuki was sweating, an improvement. He was about to leave the room to get Hatori, when he heard Yuki moan softly. Kyo immediately rushed over to his side and began speaking softly to him. "Yuki? Can you hear me? Wake up!" When he received no response, Kyo sighed. At least Yuki was doing somewhat better. While his mind was on other things, he unconsciously reached out and grasped one of Yuki's hands in both of his.

Kyo gave Yuki's hand a small squeeze. He tried to think. What had happened to cause Yuki to be that desperate? So desperate as to want to end his life himself? And then Kyo remembered. They had had a big fight earlier that day. Kyo had told Yuki that he hated him, and this time he had really meant it. But he now realized that he _hadn't_ meant it. He could never hate Yuki, no matter how much he tried. He glanced down at the nezumi one more time before surrendering to sleep.

tbc


	2. If Only They Knew

Chapter 2: If Only They Knew...

Kyo looked around. Where was he? Certainly not with Yuki anymore... This place was cold, dark. How did he get here? Well, there was no point in pondering questions that wouldn't be answered. Kyo moved forward, not going anywhere, not really, just letting his feet carry him away.

Yuki trembled in fear as he heard the familiar voice calling to him. What was Akito doing here? Was he in hell? And then the voice faded, leaving Yuki alone once more. He sighed. He was always alone. Yuki curled up into a ball, hugging his knees. He was cold, so cold...

Shigure smiled when he saw Kyo asleep, holding Yuki's hand. He went over to wake the neko from his slumber. But when he tried to wake Kyo, he didn't move. Shigure tried to unlock the two's hands, but found that he could not. There was a strange glow around them... He left to get Hatori.

When Hatori got there, he visibly paled. "What is it?" Shigure asked anxiously.

"N-Nothing..." Hatori muttered. "I might be wrong. Gods, I hope I'm wrong..." As he trailed off, the family doctor moved towards the sleeping pair. He gently reached out a hand and placed it on the other two's. Hatori jerked his hand back as if he had been burned. "I've got some bad news," he began, quickly regaining his composure. "It appears that Kyo and Yuki are trapped."

"What?!" At Shigure's frantic cry, Hatori found it in himself to elaborate. "Yuki was originally trapped inside his own mind. That's why he wasn't waking up. But now, Kyo is trapped in Yuki's mind, as well. In order for them to get out of there, Kyo has to find Yuki and convince him that he wants to leave." Hatori sighed. "I'm just not sure Kyo is the best person to do that..."

tbc


	3. Strange Discoveries

Chapter 3: Strange Discovery

Kyo looked around. He was in a dark room. Very dark... He couldn't see very far at all! Kyo stood still, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim - okay, nonexistent - light. As soon as he could see a few feet in front of him, he started walking again. Soon, he saw a lavender light a little ways ahead of him. It reminded him of Yuki... He walked toward the light.

Upon further inspection, Kyo saw that the light was radiating off of something. It looked like a child... It's shape became more distinct as he approached it. The child was small, about 5 or 6 years old, with pale hair and eyes that were tightly shut. As Kyo drew nearer to the heap, the child opened his eyes. Yes, it was a he. His eyes were a deep violet, and very large. He reminded Kyo of Yuki... As soon as the child saw Kyo, he backed away in fear. Kyo couldn't help but wonder why.

Kyo walked toward the child, and the child took a step back. They continued on this way until the child was backed against the wall. Kyo grinned. He couldn't run away anymore. Now he could ask the child where this place was... Just then, the child screamed in pain as blood began to pour from his arm. Kyo's eyes were drawn to the large gash now present. A voice came from somewhere behind the child. "Yuki, you've been a bad boy..." Ah, so this child _was_ Yuki... The child, Yuki, screamed again as another gash was inflicted upon him, this time on his back. After a few more gashes, Yuki fell to the ground. Kyo's eyes widened. What was going on?! The figure turned and Kyo just barely got a glimpse of a cloaked figure before he left. Kyo went to Yuki, but the image disappeared before he could get there. Strange...

Kyo walked a bit further before stopping to rest. He was so tired... No... he couldn't sleep now... Who knew what might happen if he did? And so he kept walking, despite his near exhaustion. Kyo just wished he knew where he was...

tbc


	4. Unanswered Questions

Chapter 4: Unanswered Questions

Kyo slowly made his way deeper into this... well, whatever this was. That scene back there... had it really happened? Or was it just a figment of his imagination? Probably the latter, but he couldn't be sure. Well, unless he asked Yuki... But how to get out of here? Kyo looked around him. He grinned broadly, spotting another lavender glow coming from an archway. If this turned out like last time, he'd see Yuki again.

Just as he'd suspected. It was Yuki...

Kyo took a step toward Yuki, who only backed away further. They continued on this way until Yuki was backed against a wall. Kyo grinned. He couldn't run away anymore. Now he could ask him what this place was... Suddenly, a dark figure slipped out of the shadows toward Yuki. Kyo saw him visibly begin to shake as the figure approached him, and he couldn't help but once again wonder why.

"My Yuki..." the figure said. Kyo's crimson eyes narrowed in anger. What right did this guy have to claim Yuki as his?! His attention was drawn back to the scene before him as he saw a flurry of motion from the corner of his eye. The stranger had pinned Yuki to the ground, straddling the child's body. He started undressing Yuki, kissing a trail down his neck and chest. Yuki whimpered in pure fear. Soon, the man had Yuki completely undressed, as well as himself. "Yuki..." he breathed.

Yuki screamed in pain as the man thrust into him. Kyo could only look on in horror as Yuki struggled futilely against the obviously much stronger man. When it was over, the strange man turned to Kyo, allowing him a glimpse of his face. It was a youger-looking Akito...

"Haatooooriiiii!" Shigure whined. "It's been _months _since those two did _anything_! Are you sure they're okay?" Hatori rolled his eyes, looking semi-annoyed. "Shigure, it's only been three days. And no, I'm not sure if they're okay." Shigure gasped. "'Tori-san! How could you be so cold?!"

tbc

I'M SORRY ITS SO SHORT!!! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!


	5. How Could You?

Chapter 5: How Could You?!

Another glow... That must mean Yuki was nearby... Kyo walked toward the light.

Yep, Yuki was the source of the glow. This Yuki looked to be in his early teenage years. Kyo was about to step forward to ask where he was, when he noticed that Yuki was holding a knife. Immediately on guard, Kyo cautiously stepped slightly forward, prepared for an attack. What he saw next shocked him to the core. Yuki held the knife in his right hand, and slowly raised his left arm so that his wrist was about eye level. He placed the knife on it and made a small cut. Not big enough to be fatal, but still there. Kyo winced. Yuki moved the knife up his arm a little and cut a little more deeply. By the time the knife was at his shoulder, Yuki was slicing very deeply. Suddenly, he removed the knife from his arm. Kyo was somewhat grateful. He moved forward to help him, but before he could get there, Yuki positioned the knife right above his heart. With a sudden burst of energy, Kyo rushed forward and pushed Yuki to the side, just as the knife penetrated the skin. The stab was just barely to the right of Yuki's heart. He fell to the floor, gasping for breath and clutching his chest. Kyo felt like crying.

How could Yuki have done this? But of course, this never happened... did it? Kyo seriously hoped not. He had a lot of stuff to ask Yuki about. If he ever got the chance, that is. Everytime he saw a Yuki, something bad was happening... It made him wonder... was this really Yuki? Was it nightmares? Or was it Yuki's memories? He seriously hoped it wasn't memories... But what if it was? What would he do? Would he treat Yuki any differently? Would he stop challenging him to a fight at every possible chance? Or would he act like he didn't care? But of course, these _weren't_ memories... He was so tired of thinking!

And so, for now, he continued walking...

tbc


	6. The Price of Victory

Chapter 6: The Price of Victory

Kyo wandered aimlessly for what felt like hours. And yet, the questions in his head had no adjoining answers; they just kept repeating themselves, pleading with him to _find_ the answers. Kyo sighed as he saw another lavender glow. What would it be this time? He resolutely walked toward the glow, wary of what he would find.

Yuki looked around. This place... so familiar... And yet he couldn't place it... His eyes widened as he realized where he was. The main house... How did he get here?! He tried to stand to leave and realized that he couldn't feel anything below his waist. That wasn't good...

Kyo's thoughts completely scrambled themselves as he saw the scene before him. This didn't look so bad... It was the three of them, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, eating dinner together. In fact, Kyo remembered this night. It was about two and a half weeks ago... Shigure was over at the main house _visiting _wink wink Ayame, so it was just the three of them. Dinner had been a rather silent affair, save for Tohru's attempts at getting the two involved in a civil conversation. But she had eventually given up, and then it had just been the sounds of the crickets chirping somewhere in the distance. Eventually, Tohru had claimed exhaustion and gone to her bedroom, leaving Yuki and Kyo alone. No words were spoken, Yuki simply glared at him. He had challenged Yuki to a fight earlier... and won... Maybe that was why Yuki was so upset? Tohru was acting really nice to both of them that night, but more so to Kyo.

Kyo studied the scene more carefully and noticed that everytime Tohru did or said something nice to him, Yuki would shoot an angry glance in his direction. Then it hit him. Was Yuki jealous?! The scene changed to after dinner. Yuki and Kyo had gone to their respective rooms, but neither had actually gone to sleep yet.

Kyo found himself watching Yuki. The boy was already dressed (or undressed, as the case may be...) for bed and was stretching one last time. Kyo couldn't help but notice how slender and beautiful his cousin was... He shook his head to clear the disturbing thoughts. Yuki settled down and pulled the blankets up as he turned to face the doorway, where Kyo happened to be standing. Yuki's eyes fell on him, but not really. More like through him... Kyo was seriously creeped out, so he tried calling out to him. "Yuki?" he asked softly, then louder. "Yuki!" Pretty soon, he was yelling at the top of his lungs and Yuki hadn't moved. Kyo walked forward and waved his hand in front of Yuki's face. He didn't so much as blink! Just to be sure, Kyo gently placed his hand on Yuki's hair, only to have it go straight through his head!

Kyo was silently rejoicing, when he noticed that there were tears streaming down Yuki's face. No sound, just tears. He crept closer still and stood right next to Yuki so as to hear him better. He was mumbling, but Kyo could still make it out. Barely. "Why... me... baka neko... can't... must... no..." Kyo shook his head. Yuki wasn't making sense! Just then, he caught a fragment of a complete sentence. "Should give up..." Kyo started. Was that what had caused Yuki's attempted suicide? But why? Sure, Kyo finally defeated him, but what did that really matter? The scene faded, and Kyo continued walking.

tbc


	7. Some Bad News

Chapter 7: Some Bad News

Yuki looked around in horror. He was in Akito's room, and Akito was in the corner by the window. Just then, Akito turned toward him and smiled that smile of his that sent shivers down Yuki's spine. He began to slowly walk toward Yuki. This couldn't be good...

Uh-oh, another lavender glow... Kyo was seriously wondering if he should even go near it... But his curiosity got the better of him. He stepped forward.

Yuki backed away in fear as Akito came closer to him, step by slow step. What was he planning? What hadn't Akito already done to him? Yuki whimpered quietly as Akito stopped right in front of him, a mere breath's distance away. He began to tremble as Akito leaned down closer to him, so that they were face to face. "Yuki..." he whispered. "No one but me loves you... Who _could_ love you?" Yuki whimpered in pure fear as Akito kissed him, slipping his tongue into Yuki's mouth as he began to remove his clothing.

Kyo was freaked out. What the hell was going on?! All he could see was blackness. For an instant, he had caught a glimpse of Yuki and Akito, but then everything had faded. What was happening? And where was Yuki?

"Shigure, I need to speak with you..." Hatori trailed off. Shigure was instantly worried. "What is it, Hatori?" Things seemed too serious to even use Hatori's nickname. "It's about Kyo and Yuki..." When he didn't continue, Shigure became anxious. "Well?!" "Well..." Hatori trailed off once again. When Shigure was about to say something, he spoke again. "They've been trapped inYuki's mind for nearly a week, with no progress. In fact, both of their auras have become more depressed." "WHAT?!"

tbc


	8. Encounter

Chapter 8: Encounter

Yuki looked around. One moment he had been with Akito, and now he was... where was he? This place didn't look familiar... Out of instinct, he curled up into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest and waited to see what was in store.

From the corner of his eye, Kyo saw something. It looked like... Yuki. But this Yuki was different. He had an aura of sadness and fear emanating from him, and he looked like the Yuki that Kyo knew... Kyo cautiously stepped forward, and Yuki looked up. But this time he looked at him, not through him. This was weird...

Yuki heard footsteps and instantly assumed the worst. It was probably Akito... But when the footsteps stopped a good distance away from him, he looked up. It wasn't Akito... It was the last person he ever expected to see... Kyo... He was probably here to torment him more. What else could he do? Yuki backed away. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the baka neko right now...

Kyo saw Yuki begin to back away and wondered fleetingly why. But as Yuki's image began to fade into the darkness around him, Kyo took action. He rushed forward and tackled Yuki to the ground, pinning him beneath him. "Where are we?" he asked. Yuki looked so scared... When he received no answer, Kyo growled and asked again. "Where are we, kuso nezumi!" This seemed to snap Yuki out of his daze and he glared at Kyo. "How should I know?" He moved to stand, but Kyo pulled him back down. Before he could either forget or chicken out, Kyo said, "I've got some questions for you..."

Yuki was seriously scared now. What could Kyo possibly want to ask _him_? Well, he would soon find out...

"What the hell did Akito do to you?"

Yuki was taken aback at the directness Kyo was showing... and at the absurd question. "What do you mean, baka neko!" he shouted. "You know perfectly well what I mean!" Kyo yelled back. Yuki simply glared at him. "Well!" Kyo was getting impatient. When Yuki still said nothing, Kyo grinned as an idea came to him. "I can make you tell me..." "How?" Yuki asked coldly. "Are you sure you want to know?" He took Yuki's silence as a 'yes' and pressed his body against his cousin's. Kyo had no idea why he was doing what he was doing, but he hated himself for enjoying it. Yuki moaned, and Kyo's attention was drawn back to the present.

"Are you going to tell me now?" His only answer was Yuki's labored breathing. Kyo slid his hand down Yuki's flat stomach and lower... Yuki moaned louder, moving against Kyo's hand. Kyo smirked and leaned down to suck gently on Yuki's neck. "You gonna tell me now?" "N-No..." Kyo increased the pressure of his hand. Yuki whimpered and reached for Kyo's shirt. Kyo did nothing to stop him. As Yuki removed Kyo's shirt, Kyo pulled down Yuki's pants and slid his hand inside his boxers. Yuki moaned, arching his hips and pressing himself into Kyo's hand. "Tell me..." he teased, running his fingers up and down Yuki's length. Yuki was having difficulty speaking, so he simply moaned.

Kyo was so busy sucking on Yuki's neck that he didn't notice Yuki's wandering hands undo his pants. He gave a low moan when Yuki's hand caressed him through his boxers. Yuki slowly slipped Kyo's boxers down, so he was completely naked. His hand found its way back to Kyo's erection and rubbed gently. Kyo moaned as his hips arched involuntarily, pressing into Yuki's hand. Kyo growled and tightened his grip on Yuki, moving his hand faster and moaning as Yuki's hand did the same. Yuki lost it, arching against Kyo as he released in Kyo's hand. Soon after, Kyo followed suit. As they lay panting, Kyo slowly slid off Yuki's boxers. "So... will you tell me now?" After a few moments of catching his breath Yuki replied. "Why do you want to know?" Kyo had no answer to that and waited for Yuki to continue. "Why does it even matter to you? It's not like you care!" With that, Yuki stood up and ran off into the darkness, stopping only to grab his discarded clothes.

tbc


	9. Do You Really Care?

Chapter 9:Do You Really Care?

Yuki didn't know where he was running to. He was just running... What had happened back there? Kyo had never struck him as that type of person... He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard an all too familiar voice calling to him. Not again... please no... He should have stayed with Kyo... What was he thinking! If he'd stayed with Kyo, who _knew_ what might have happened!

As Akito approached him, his fear and regret grew. Nevermind, anything was better than this! Yuki gave a small yelp as Akito slapped him. And then, in an instant, Akito was on top of him, straddling his waist. Yuki was so terrified... he couldn't move... Akito kissed him full on the mouth as his hands roamed over Yuki's chest and stomach. Where was Kyo when he actually needed him! Wait... he didn't need Kyo! This was so confusing! Yuki struggled futilely as Akito quickly undressed them both. No... this couldn't be happening... not again... Akito reached a hand down to touch Yuki. Yuki tried his best not to respond, with no success. He moaned as Akito's fingertips traced over his entire length, touching and teasing and torturing. Akito's hand suddenly constricted, causing Yuki to cry out. Akito smiled sadistically as Yuki came in his hand. The fun was just beginning...

Kyo had quickly redressed and chased after Yuki. The problem was, he had no idea where Yuki had gone! This whole damn place looked exactly the same! He was still running, searching for any sign of Yuki he could find. Just then, he saw something, something he really didn't want to see.

Yuki hated this. He hated himself for responding to Akito's touch and he hated Akito for doing this to him. Just then, he caught sight of a blur of orange and black. Yuki was soon distracted, though, as Akito harshly shoved two fingers inside of him. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Yuki felt Akito being pulled off of him. What was going on? He curled himself into a ball and waited for Akito to come back. He knew he would, he always did.

Yuki tensed as he felt hands on his shoulders. The hands moved him so that he was forced to look into the face of the person behind him. It wasn't Akito, not at all. It was Kyo. He'd come back for him, to save him. But why? Kyo cared nothing for him. "Yuki, look at me" Kyo commanded softly. Yuki, still in shock, obeyed. What he saw in Kyo's eyes scared him. There was no hatred, anger, only... What was it exactly? "What happened?" Kyo's voice was gentle, a startling contrast to what Yuki was used to.

"N-Nothing..." was all he could manage to say to this new, strange Kyo. And then the Kyo he knew came back. "What the hell, kuso nezumi! I know _something_ happened!" Well, maybe not _exactly _the Kyo he knew... Yuki quickly regained his composure. "Why do you want to know?" "Um..." Before Kyo could continue, Yuki interrupted him. "That's what I thought" he said coldly. Kyo visibly flinched. Yuki was about to run again, when Kyo finally spoke up without thinking. "Because I care!" For a few moments, they simply stared at each other in shock. When Yuki finally spoke, his voice was shaky. "Do you really care?" Although spoken softly, Kyo heard every word clearly. "Yeah... I think I do..." Even Kyo's usually loud voice was softened in awe.

Yuki stared at him, confused. What was going on? Just then, the silence was broken by Kyo. "How do we get out of here?" Yuki, just recently shaken from his daze, simply shrugged in reply. He was too confused to do too much else... Kyo gently took his hand and looked deep into his eyes. "You okay?" Yuki nodded. "Say something!" When Yuki spoke, his voice was weak. "Baka neko..." Surprisingly, Kyo just smiled and said lightly, "Kuso nezumi..." Another moment of uncomfortable silence followed. Kyo cleared his throat. "I guess we should start looking for a way out. Or figure out where this _is_..." Yuki nodded as he stood, not letting go of Kyo's hand. They walked off hand in hand into the darkness.

tbc

I just re-read this and realized that I forgot to have Yuki get redressed! But he did.


	10. Believing His Lies

Chapter 10:Believing His Lies

"Akito-sama..." Hatori spoke softly from the doorway. "Yes?" "Yuki isn't waking up..." "What!" Hatori decided to explain. "He's been out of it for almost two weeks now..." "And...?" "Well, um... he might _not_ wake up... ever..." "You're a doctor! _Make_ him wake up!" Akito yelled, starting to throw a tantrum. "Well, you see, I can't..." A short moment of silence followed this statement. When Akito finally spoke, his voice was cold and deadly. "And why can't you?" "Well, he's, uh, trapped..." Akito looked confused... "...in his own mind. Most likely bad memories." "Yuki has no bad memories!" Akito yelled. Hatori decided to keep quiet, not wanting to risk Akito's wrath.

his head no. "Oh..." Kyo didn't know how to process this, so he continued. "I am noKyo saw him before Yuki did. He tried to move off onto a side passage, but it was too late; Akito had seen them. The family head rushed toward them, his eyes shining with hatred and disgust. Kyo noticed that Akito wasn't paying any attention to him, only to Yuki, and decided to use this to his advantage. He pulled his hand from Yuki's death grip and moved away slowly, trying to ignore Yuki's questioning - and at the same time, pleading - glance.

Akito reached Yuki and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "You..." he hissed. Yuki looked beyond scared. Akito leaned closer to him, as though he was going to kiss him, but instead he slapped him. "You filthy little _slut_!" Kyo was confused, to say the least... And because he doesn't like to not know exactly what's going on, he acted on his basic instincts. In other words, he attacked Akito.

Yuki backed away, his eyes wide, as Kyo continued to attack the much-frailer Akito. Soon, the family leader was doubled over, coughing into his fisted hand. But Kyo was still attacking him... Yuki stood up to stop Kyo, but he needn't have. Out of the corner of his eye, Kyo saw Yuki stand up and left Akito lying on the ground to rush over. "Yuki! You okay?" Yuki nodded. And then Kyo asked a question that he absolutely _did not _want to answer. "What did he say to you?"

Kyo began to worry when Yuki's eyes glazed over and he didn't answer him for a few moments. Yuki's eyes refocused as Kyo shook his shoulders and Kyo decided to try again. "What did Akito say to you?" The kindness in his eyes was what broke through to Yuki. He recoiled into a small ball and hugged his knees, tears sparkling in his eyes. He looked away from Kyo's face; he couldn't bear to see the false kindness there. Kyo probably wanted to know so he could use it against him...

Kyo was beginning to get frustrated, when Yuki finally spoke. "He- He said I was a filthy little slut..." "Yuki," Kyo admonished, "You know that's not true..." Yuki nodded his head pitifully, still not making eye contact with Kyo. "But it is..." Kyo suddenly grabbed Yuki's shoulders. "No, it's not!" Yuki finally raised his eyes to meet Kyo's, and Kyo was shocked to see tears streaming down his cheeks. Unsure of what to do, he pulled Yuki into an awkward hug. Yuki was surprised enough to hug him back. "Now, nod your head if these statements are true," Kyo said, thus breaking the silence. Yuki looked unsure, but Kyo continued.

"My name is Yuki Sohma." Yuki shook his head. But before he could explain, Kyo added, "... and I'm saying these as if I were you." Yuki looked slightly embarrassed as he nodded his head. "I am the rat." Nod. "I live with Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru." Nod. Kyo was already running out of things to say... "My eyes are violet-ish." Hesitant nod... "I am a second year in high school." Nod. "Shigure needs to find someone his own age to lust after." Yuki almost laughed, but nodded. "I have a vegetable garden." Nod. "I hate Kyo." Yuki hesitated for a long time, then finally shook his head. Kyo didn't know how to respond to that, so he continued. "I am not a morning person." Nod. "Tohru is a good person and friend." Nod. "I am ashamed that Ayame is my brother." Multiple nods. This was getting to be repetitive, and Yuki fought back a yawn. He nodded without thinking to a few other statements, and then... "Akito is very frightening." Nod. Kyo had to think a moment before asking his next question. "Akito lies a lot." Nod. Okay, it was time. "Akito lies all the time." Nod. Kyo mentally grinned. "I am not a slut." Nod. Yuki's eyes widened as he realized that Kyo had just tricked him and he had fallen for it! How stupid was he! He should never have let his guard down...

Kyo watched Yuki carefully. His eyes... they held so much turmoil... "Yuki..." he said softly, assuming the kuso nezumi would be too absorbed in his own thoughts to hear him. Boy was he wrong. "What?" Yuki asked from directly behind him. Kyo nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around to face Yuki, surprised to see him looking so... emotionless. If Kyo didn't know better, he would have said Yuki was a walking, talking corpse. It was a few moments before he could bring himself to speak again. "Do you really believe that?" Yuki looked confused and chose not to answer. Kyo elaborated. "Do you really believe that Akito was telling the truth? That you are a slut?" Yuki winced, reminded of... well, _that_. When he didn't answer him immediately, Kyo almost attacked him then and there. But just as he was about to punch him to knock some sense into him, Yuki spoke. "I'm not sure..." Kyo waited for more, but Yuki was silent. Finally, Kyo asked the question he had been burning to ask all along. "Why?" For a moment, Yuki's eyes showed confusion. Then understanding dawned, just as fear took over. "Nothing..." Yuki mumbled, not quite meeting Kyo's eyes. Kyo was more curious than ever. "No, it's not nothing. Tell me why Akito called you a slut." "You said it yourself, Akito lies all the time. He likes to mess with people." Yuki's answer was evasive, at best.

"That's not it! You know it, and I know it!" Kyo suddenly burst out. He didn't understand why Yuki wouldn't tell him! They were cousins! They lived together, for gods' sake! Yuki looked frightened, so Kyo softened his tone a little. "Tell me... unless you want me to _make_ you..." Yuki's eyes widened and he backed away in fear. Kyo was really confused. Yuki only ever acted like this when... Akito was mentioned! That must mean something... but what? Yuki saw something in Kyo's eyes that looked a little like a mix of triumph, confusion, and curiosity. That didn't make any sense... Just then, Kyo spoke. It was just one word, but it carried so much meaning - to both of them. "Akito." It wasn't a question, simply a statement. And yet, for some reason, Yuki looked even more lost and forsaken and altogether... scared than before, though it was obvious he tried to control his expression. This only served to make Kyo more confused and curious.

Yuki couldn't believe this. Kyo knew... His enemy had figured it out on his own! What would he do with his newfound advantage? His mind was reeling with the possibilities. His thoughts kept going back to Kyo._ Kyo knows! What am I going to do! I can't face him again! Not now that he knows! Maybe if I leave...? But where would I go? The only other place I could go would be the Main House... No! I can't go back there! Akito..._ Negative thoughts could do so much to the mind... His mask was slipping, and worse, Kyo had noticed and was watching him intently. "What happened with Akito?" Wait! Didn't Kyo already know? Why did he want him to _say_ it! Wasn't it enough that he knew it! Did he want him to say it for his own satisfaction! Kyo cared nothing for him, no matter what he said. This was probably another trick to get him to say something that the baka neko could use against him...

Kyo wondered fleetingly why Yuki wasn't answering, but was soon distracted by the emotions flitting across his cousin's face. First fear, then sorrow, then anger. What was he thinking! _Why won't he tell me! He's never told anyone about this before! I'm surprised I got this much out of him! But if he's already told me this much, why won't he just get it over with and tell me the rest? _Yuki spoke, interrupting Kyo's train of thought. "Don't you already know?" Kyo dumbly shook his head, and Yuki felt slightly relieved. Maybe he _didn't_ have to leave after all! But the look in Kyo's eyes was enough to break through his carefully constructed defense. Yuki sighed as he sat down next to Kyo, refusing to look at him. Kyo had no idea what was going on, but he waited for Yuki to speak. He wasn't disappointed. "When I was little, they always kept me at the main house." Kyo already knew this, of course, but he simply nodded, opting to let Yuki tell his tale at his own pace. "While I was there... _things_ happened." Silence. Kyo was ready to ask what things had happened, but Yuki explained before he could. "Akito used to lock me in a dark room. I was afraid of the dark..." Kyo wanted to beat Akito into the ground for doing that to Yuki. "And he used to whip me." Kyo was ready to murder the head of the family, and knew that if he saw him, he would. "And, then, when I got older..." Yuki took a deep breath, and Kyo was almost fearful of what he would say. "He used to confine me to his chambers... while he was there." Kyo was confused for all of five seconds.

tbc

A/N: Well, this chapter is long_er_! I just got a CD and one of the songs reminded me of this story so much that I just had to post the lyrics! If you don't really care and just want to read the story without these stupid interruptions, you don't have to read them. But if you do care, here's the lyrics to _Which to Bury, Us or The Hatchet_ by Relient K:

I think you know what I'm getting at. I find it so upsetting that the memories that you select, you keep the bad but the good you just forget. And even though I'm angry I can still say, I know my heart will break the day when you peel out and drive away. I can't believe this happened. And all this time I never thought that all we had would be all for not.

No, I don't hate you. Don't want to fight you. Know I'll always love you, but right now I just don't like you. Know I don't hate you. Don't want to fight you. Know I'll always love you, but right now I just don't like you 'cause you took this too far. Too far.

Make your decision and don't you dare think twice. Go with your instincts along with some bad advice. This didn't turn out the way I thought it would at all. You blame me but some of this is still your fault. I tried to move you, but you just wouldn't budge. I tried to hold your hand, but you'd rather hold your grudge. I think you know what I'm getting at. You said goodbye and I just don't want you regretting that.

No, I don't hate you. Don't want to fight you. Know I'll always love you, but right now I just don't like you. Know I don't hate you. Don't want to fight you. Know I'll always love you, but right now I just don't like you.

And wisdom always chooses these black eyes and these bruises over the heartache that they say never completely goes away. (I just can't believe this happened. And one day we'll see this come around.) And wisdom always chooses these black eyes and these bruises over the heartache that they say never completely goes away.

No, I don't hate you. Don't want to fight you. Know I'll always love you, but right now I just don't like you. Know I don't hate you. Don't want to fight you. Know I'll always love you, but right now I just don't like you 'cause you took this too far.

What happened to us? I heard that it's me we should blame. What happened to us? Why didn't you stop me from turning out this way? And know that I don't hate you. And know that I don't want to fight you. And know that I'll always love you, but right now I just don't...

Okay, I'm sorry if that made no sense to you whatsoever! I like it and the first time I heard it, I thought of this story! Sorry!

http:www.aw. 


	11. Untitled

Chapter 11: (I don't have a title!)

Shigure sat alone in the living room. Tohru was at work and Kyo and Yuki were still at Hatori's. Not that he minded. The silence allowed him to think. Actually, he was supposed to be working on his newest manuscript, but he didn't feel like it. His editor could wait... A small smile graced his face as he pictured what would happen. Just as soon as it had appeared, the smile disappeared, replaced by a slight frown. Kyo and Yuki had been gone a long time... He wasn't even sure if they were okay. But Hatori had said they were fine... He was tempted to go in with them in order to bring them out. But Hatori said no, and he knew what was best. But Shigure couldn't help but wonder if they would ever awaken. Tohru was getting more and more depressed, convinced that it was her fault. Haru was getting more agitated day by day, and it showed. He went Black more and more often... The other members of the zodiac were beside themselves. Aaya in particular... Shigure felt so sorry for the snake. Convincing Ayame that it was NOT his fault had been difficult enough, and now he was falling into a state of depression due to his inability to do anything to help. Shigure sighed, resigning himself to a long wait.

"You were raped." Yuki flinched, and Kyo felt instantly bad. But it had to be voiced sometime or other. Without thinking, Kyo spoke again. "How many times?" Yuki looked down, ashamed, and somewhat surprised that Kyo wasn't... well, wasn't being mean, for lack of a better term. When he finally answered, his voice was very quiet. "A lot..." This response was the perfect opening for the question Kyo had been dying to ask. "Does he still... do that to you?" After a moment, Yuki nodded almost imperceptibly. Silently, Kyo moved around so that he was facing Yuki. He reached his hand out and lifted Yuki's head to face him. Looking into his eyes, Kyo was surprised to see a flurry of emotion: happiness, fear, sorrow, and finally... resignation. This surprised him a bit. What would Yuki have to be resigned about? Yuki pulled his face out of Kyo's hands and turned away.

Without any warning, Yuki stood. Not looking back, he ran off. Kyo sat in stunned silence for a few moments, then stood and chased after Yuki. "Yuki!" Said boy didn't even glance back. Kyo was getting frustrated. Why wasn't Yuki stopping? Why was he running in the first place! He smirked. Yuki had to stop running eventually. And when that time came, Kyo would catch up to him. Part of his training had been endurance; he could run longer than Yuki anyday. Kyo paced his running so that he wouldn't catch up to Yuki but could still keep him in his sights.

Yuki ran blindly. He had no idea where he was going, and furthermore, it didn't really matter to him. All that mattered was that he get as far from Kyo as possible. He knew! His darkest secret had been revealed to his worst enemy! He could hear Kyo running behind him, but could tell that he was still a good distance away. Knowing full well that Kyo couldn't see his face, Yuki let the tears fall without restraint. It didn't really matter anymore. Even if Kyo saw him, it wouldn't make any difference. He had made his plans, and nothing was going to stop him, not even his short-tempered cousin.

Okay, so maybe this wasn't working out the way he had planned. Yuki had been running for an awfully long time. Kyo's eyes widened slightly as he remembered Yuki's breathing problems. He rushed forward, deciding against letting the kuso nezumi wear himself out. Yuki felt more than heard Kyo getting closer, and sped up slightly. But the baka neko was a lot faster than Yuki had ever given his credit for. In an instant, Kyo was once again on top of Yuki, pinning him to the ground. Yuki, face down on the ground, struggled futilely against Kyo. Kyo growled softly, flipping Yuki over so that he was facing him and catching his wrists so he couldn't escape again. "What's wrong?" The words were out of his mouth before he could think to hold them back. Yuki looked startled for a moment, then mumbled, "Nothing..." Kyo really didn't like it when Yuki was so evasive. "Yuki..." he began. A moment passed before he continued. "I'm sorry..." "Huh?" was Yuki's rather intelligent reply. "I'm sorry," Kyo repeated, slightly louder this time. Yuki finally managed to speak in sentences. "For what?" Sort of... "For all that you had to endure." Although simple, Kyo's answer meant more to the both of them than any number of words ever could. Yuki didn't know what to say, so he replied with a simple, quiet "thanks" that Kyo almost didn't hear.

Yuki was somewhat surprised that Kyo was being so... nice... _He must be planning something. _Kyo was just **acting **nice to get Yuki to let down his guard. _He already beat me once, why does he want to do it again? Does he _enjoy_seeing me suffer! Of course he does... _Yuki's thoughts refused to leave his alone, and he grabbed desperately at his head, trying to force them out. Kyo frowned slightly and asked him what was wrong. It was then that he noticed Yuki was crying. And ingoring him completely... "Yuki!" With a start, Yuki's eyes flew open, focusing on Kyo. He backed away. "Why?" Such a simple question, and yet Kyo had no idea what he was talking about. He expressed his confusion by asking, "Why what?" "Why did you call Hatori that night?" Realization dawned on Kyo's face. "I had to." "No, you didn't!" Yuki yelled, suddenly angry. "You should have just let me die!" Kyo was a bit taken aback - okay, a lot - and it showed on his face. Yuki continued. "Yeah, you heard right! I _wanted_ to die! You took even that option away from me!" When Kyo finally spoke, his voice didn't sound quite right, even to him. "No, you're wrong. I didn't think you were yourself. And," he hesitated, "I didn't want you to die." There. He'd said it.

tbc

I'm REALLY sorry! I have severe writer's block, and that's why this chapter is so short. Maybe you guys could help me out a bit? Just send ur ideas either in a review or in an e-mail. I don't check my listed email daily anymore, so send it to Thank you so much!


End file.
